


Shave

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-03-04
Updated: 1998-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and a razor. What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a former classmate of mine for the "one o' clock shadow" line. Don't know if Ken would appreciate it's use here in, though.

"Ouch!! Goddamnit!"

Blair listened to the muffled curses coming from the bathroom, and figured he'd better go see if Jim was okay. He knocked on the door, "Hey, man, are you okay?"

"Fine. I just can't shave with my left hand without slitting my throat," came the terse reply. Jim had injured his right shoulder the day before thus his arm was in a sling and he was under strict orders to not use it. Jim opened the door and glared at his partner. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Calm down, man. I've got an electric razor you can use, it should be easier," Blair offered, wanting to help his friend.

"No, I can't use those damn things, they irritate my skin. And I hate going too long without shaving, it itches like hell when a beard starts to grow. Christ, I guess I'll just have to risk major blood loss," Jim finished turning back to the bathroom sink.

Blair grabbed a stool from the kitchen, "Jim, why don't you sit down and let me shave you?"

Jim looked at his Guide, eyebrow raised. "I don't think so, Chief."

"My God, Jim, I've been shaving since I was 14. I have done it before, lots of times. I know what I'm doing. Besides, you don't want have to go back into the hospital to get a blood transfusion do you?" Blair said.

Turning his head, Jim considered the kid's proposition. "Fourteen, huh? Well, I guess you're safe. But you better do a better job on me than you do on yourself," he replied.

Blair smiled as he raised hand up to stroke his face, feeling the slight stubble that was starting. "Hey, man, what can I say? I've gotta one o'clock shadow!" Blair laughed, as Jim sat himself down on the stool the younger man had brought into the room.

"Uh, isn't that supposed to be a five o'clock shadow?"

"Not for me, it ain't. Sometimes, I could probably shave twice in one day. Now be quiet, and let me do this," Blair said, moving closer to the other man. He ended up having to stand between Jim's legs to be able to shave him properly. As he gently turned Jim's head to a better angle, Blair tried not to think about how close he was standing to Jim, and how much he really did want to between the big man's legs but while they were on a horizontal surface, not while Blair was shaving him. Blair forced himself to focus, after all, he didn't want to hurt Jim and where he'd just assured the man he knew how to do this...

Neither man spoke as Blair gently and carefully shaved Jim's face. Jim closed his eyes, his trust for his Guide being all pervasive, not that he'd ever let the younger man know that. He felt the razor drag gently across his skin and Jim thought he could actually hear the hairs being cut, but he wasn't interested enough to confirm it. What did interest him was having Blair this close to him, standing between his outspread legs...it would be so easy to just reach out and wrap his arms around the man that he'd wanted for so long. No, he couldn't do that. Blair's friendship was far too important to him, besides, the kid was straight and would not appreciate sexual advances from his male roommate.

When Blair finished, he grabbed a washcloth off the sink and gently cleaned the remains of the shaving cream from Jim's face. His hand moved so slowly it was almost like a caress. Jim sighed and then opened his eyes to find Blair staring at him, dark blue eyes made darker by...desire. Jim blinked, it couldn't be, he must be reading this situation wrong but then he smelled Blair's arousal and he sensed the pheromones in the air. Blair's hand had stopped moving, it was cupping his jaw, and Jim slowly reached up to place his hand on the side of Blair's face. He smiled when the younger man gasped before letting the washcloth fall out of his hand, letting his skin caress Jim's.

"Blair, do you want..." Jim whispered, unable to say the words. He didn't need to. As soon as he had started to speak, Blair had leaned in closer to him and had now claimed Jim's lips for a gentle kiss. Blair caressed Jim's lips with his own and then slowly licked his tongue along those lips. Jim groaned as he opened his mouth to the younger man, their tongues playing with one another before sliding into the other's mouth. Blair slid his arms around Jim's neck, as Jim wrapped his arms around Blair's waist, pulling him closer and their rapidly hardening cocks brushing against one another, making both men moan.

After what seemed like an eternity and only a few seconds, they broke the kiss and stood there, embracing, staring at one another.

"Jim, I never thought that you'd want me, want this..." Blair trailed off.

"Well, I do. I want you, Blair. More than anyone else, ever," Jim whispered before claiming Blair's mouth for another kiss.


End file.
